Perfect Moments
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: Tai has something he needs to ask Matt. Will it end in happiness or destruction?
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Moments   
  
A/N: This is a taito fic, contains yaoi, romance...  
  
If you don't like this kinda stuff then I got one thing to say:  
  
DON'T READ!  
  
Tai's POV.  
  
In my opinion nothing could be better. I had Matt, I was the second  
  
most popular guy at school (My Yama being first with his band and   
  
all) and I was ready for about anything life would throw at me. It   
  
was our senior year. Yamato and I had been together for almost 4   
  
years and we were the most serious couple in our high-school. It was  
  
pretty amazing. I didn't know being gay would have such a sudden and  
  
good impact on my life. Just one more little thing and it would   
  
completly top it all off, and make mt life that little bit more   
  
perfect. The trouble was the one little thing in the world was the  
  
hardest thing I would be able to say. There was a time when telling  
  
Yama I loved him was hard. The feeling of rejection was always there.  
  
But now it was this.  
  
I had taken Hikari out earlier that week to help me find the perfect  
  
one. The whole thing had to be just right. Sometimes I did regret  
  
having a little sister, all those evil things she planned. But times  
  
like this made me realise how lucky I was. She was the only girl,  
  
apart from Sora, I trusted enough to take. Sora was busy though so  
  
Kari was my second choice, and she gladly came along. I'm glad she  
  
wasn't Mimi because as soon as I walked into the shop I saw a pink  
  
ring and I knew Mimi would have made my buy it. Not for my Yama,  
  
which was the point of shopping but for her. Luckily Kari thought  
  
it was horrid, and found the perfect ring for me that I could give  
  
to him. I knew he would love it. It was a simple gold band with a   
  
clear diamond inprinted. It didn't cost me to much either, only a   
  
couple of hundred dollars. But it didn't matter Yamato was so worth  
  
everything money and love could buy.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
I didn't have the faintest idea why Taichi was so nervous this evening.  
  
The last time I had seen him this nervous was like three years ago when  
  
he told me he loved me. What was with him? I thought to myself as we sat  
  
down at our reserved table. I picked up my glass of water that was already  
  
been layed down on our table and took a mouthful.  
  
"Matt there is something really important I gotta tell you. Well ask you.  
  
You know how much I love you and that I would do anything for you?" I nodded  
  
in response waiting for him to carry on.  
  
"Well I- We've been together for almost four years and I was thinking of taking  
  
our relationship a little further." I saw him pull something out of his pocket.   
  
He lifter my hand from the table into his own.  
  
"I've been thinking about this for along time and well-I- uh. Ishida Yamato will  
  
you marry me?" Tai looked at me, His deep brown eyes filled with love and  
  
affection. For me.  
  
"Taichi, this is, well all unbelivable. I didn't think anyone would ever care  
  
for me as much as you do. And I never expected myself to love anyone as much as  
  
I love you. Yes Kamiya Taichi, I will marry you." I felt my eyes well up with  
  
tears as Tai slid the ring onto my finger leaned over and kissed me...  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
five years later (now a married couple)  
  
"Tai, you know I need to ask you something." The blonde said to his sleepy lover.  
  
"mmm" Tai mumbled his eyes closed, but he was smiling.  
  
"Well I want to know what you think about us starting a family together..."  
  
A/N: Well please review! xx 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Perfect moments.  
  
"What do you think about starting a family?" Matt asked the sleepy haired brunette next to him.  
  
"Well if it makes you happy, it makes me happy."  
  
Three days later:   
  
Matts POV  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi there Sora. Its Matt. Could you and Mimi come over. We have something to ask you." I hung up without waiting for an answer and sat down next to Tai. I didn't know how I was to ask this but it was the only thing I could thing of. Every adoption agency had turned us down because of our 'preferences'. I knew Sora couldn't have children and I was kind of relying on Mimi. Tai and I had talked this through as well as we could. Now it was up to them.   
  
Twenty miniutes later a knock on the door was heard Tai got up to answer it. He took Sora into the Kitchen, and I got to deal with Mimi. They were had moved backed to Japan and became a couple about a year ago.  
  
"Hi Mimi, umm please take a seat."  
  
"Matt it's good to see you, and thanks." She sat down next to me. "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, you know how much Tai and I like you, You're our best friends and we were wondering if you would help us out." I said looking at her directly. Her face was still emotionless.  
  
"Well i'll do whatever I can."  
  
"Tai and I, well we really, erm how can I say this, well Mimi, the truth is Tai and I , we err we want to start a family together." I suttered.  
  
"Oh Matt thats great."  
  
"I really hope you think so, you see all adoption agencies hav-" She cut me off  
  
"Have said no. Yes the same happened to me and Sora. But she can't have children. We were just discussing a clinic this morning to see if they could well supply us." She was still looking at my same old Mimi smile.  
  
"Well, how about Tai and I supply that. With your parts and ours."  
  
"Matt as much as I liked to help you, im not sure having sex would be the best part!"  
  
"No mimi, I meant about the clinic."  
  
"Well..."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Mimi's POV.  
  
"Miss Tachikawa, you're pregnent with twins. We can't tell you the gender at the moment because it's a little to early to tell. It's only been two months. But congratulations!" Said the nurse.  
  
We all jumped out, well everyone execpt me.  
  
"Oh Mimi, we did it. Now we both get a baby!" Cried Sora. She was so happy, and so was I. Now we really had a proper family. I couldn't wait to tell daddy.  
  
"Thats great news Mimi"  
  
"Yeah Congrats!" Even though it was my egg and Matts sperm it didn't matter. I knew Sora would treat the baby as hers and Tai as his. This was the start of a perfect day to a perfect life!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora's POV.  
  
"argggggggggggggggggggg!!!" Screamed Mimi.   
  
"Arrgggggggggggggggg!!! Owwwww!" Screamed Matt. Tai and I were waiting outside and we could still hear their screams. I felt so sorry for my girlfriend. I wished I was with her. Matt went in though because it was his baby, well one was his. We had found out that one was a boy and one was a girl. We had settled on names and last names. For the Girl: Kaori Sachina Tachikawa-Ishida and for the Boy: Daigo Jinya Tackenouchi-Kamiya. The boy was mine and Mimi's the girls was Matt and Tai's. But we promised each other we'd be over as often as possible.  
  
When the screaming stopped Matt rushed out crying. He was so happy. Our babies were brung to us and we held the sleeping blue and pink bundles. This was a happy day, so perfect.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Tai's POV.  
  
Five years later:  
  
Kaori and Daigo are the best of friends. We told them they're cousins. Maybe when they are older we'll explain it more to them. I hope they understand. I couldn't have been happier. I had everything I wanted and needed. And nothing would take it away!" 


End file.
